Snippets
by Rothery
Summary: Nikki/Lorraine. A collection of one-shots on the lives of Nikki and Lorraine... Rated M
1. Life

_**A/N: just something that's been rattling around in my head for awhile now. Five short pieces from what I would like to imagine the lives of Nikki and Lorraines to be like. AU of course.**_

_**'Maybe You' is set on my other lorrikki fic.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**I gave you all**_

The rain was heavy, lashing out against the window pane, angry and upset with the glass barrier that it continued to contend with.

It was something to which Nikki could relate. Her metaphorical window the beautiful blonde she'd given her heart to, only to have that very same person build up barriers so impenetrable that it made it near impossible to break through.

She closed her eyes, and let the sound of the rain and the howling wind drown out the sound of her broken cries.

She'd given everything, tried everything, fought with everything only to have it thrown right back in her face, with no explanation, no nothing. It had been business-like, impersonal, cold.

Her chest was heavy, maybe from the crying or perhaps more to do with the fact that the woman she'd let herself love, had ripped her heart out of her chest and thrown it right back in her face.

_**Maybe you**_

The apology hangs heavy in the air, forgiveness following swiftly behind.

The question of whether or not this is a mistake is not asked until the morning, after a night spent together, naked heat remaining buried under the crumpled sheets.

This, whatever it maybe, is worth it.

This is something that, after large amounts of good sex and a great deal of talking and in-depth decision-making, both women can agree on.

_**Flawless**_

They were surrounded by the soft glow of candlelight, ghosting across the room from every available surface, a surprise dinner and a new dress, black, tight; with a low back and thin straps, blonde hair cascading over her shoulders in gentle ringlets.

A table set out with clear perfection sitting in the centre of the room, wine glasses topped up with expensive red wine, bought to complement the home cooked meal.

Plates cleared, with desert on the way, sweet nothings spoken in the soft silence suddenly becoming serious, a deliberate movement reveals a small black box, held tightly, nervously in perfectly manicured fingers, nails painted a fabulous red to match her open lips as they ask a question, desperately hoping that the answer will be a yes.

_**All the way**_

It is not expensive or at all flashy, it is instead simple and quiet, an intimate gathering with family and very close friends.

The sun is high and burning gold against their skin.

They are both beautiful, one opting to wear a pant suit, and the other a dress, both cream, both stunning.

There are smiles and there are tears and one '_about time'._

There is the exchanging of rings, it is clumsy, but the love in their eyes is eternal and strong.

There is a kiss, an interlude and then champagne followed by the traditional speeches.

They dance, they leave, they make love.

_**So pure**_

They were like a bad dance routine, falling into the bedroom with no coördination or bearing, a mass of limbs and fumbling hands.

Two people, entwined, falling disgracefully on the bed. Hot, burning kisses trailing skin, heavy breathing thickly laced with desire. A rogue tongue, an opportunity taken, wishes fulfilled.

A needleless syringe, handled with great care, its contents ejected, a prayer sent.

The concentrated silence and seriousness of the situation broken by a moan, as fingers move deftly across smooth sweat soaked skin, plunging into wet heat.

One thrust, two, a swirl of a tongue, the light grazing of teeth.

A sharp intake of breath, the tightening of muscles, contorting and spasming, as wave after wave of orgasm crashes.

Two women, entwined, their dance: _freestyle._

_**New dawn**_

It was nearly over now, the pain, the exhaustion.

All of it.

No more rushed panic; torturous waiting, or the possibility of broken hands from a grip so tight that it brought tears to your eyes.

And the insults, something you really could have done without.

But none of that matters now, it's a new day; the light in the room maybe artificial, but you know the sun is rising outside.

You are happy, last night was monumental, but it doesn't compare to this moment, that first instance when you hear your new-born daughters first cries as the doctor lifts her up for the room to see.

_'You did it Lorraine, I'm so proud of you baby.'_

She's beautiful, she's healthy and she is more than alive.

You're crying, but so is the most beautiful woman in the world, the tears multiply as the new-born is handed over to your wife.

You're happy, completely and utterly happy, and you can't help but be proud of how far you've come, of the choices you've made, especially when the woman you love puts the small infant in your arms, you can't help by smile.

_'Look what we've made Nikki, she's perfect.'_

_Fini._

* * *

_**A/N: in case any of you are wondering, So Pure is basically about artificial insemination hence the mention of the syringe. Anyways, thanks for reading :)**_


	2. Nostalgia

_**A/N: Another Lorrikki one shot...**_

_**Because I keep writing about these two, I'm gonna leave this story open...the chapters won't be continuous nor will they read in any particular order but they will relate with the first chapter (following that timeline).**_

**_Tis chapter is set in 2017 (4 years of them dating, engaged and married)_**

**_Anyways, enjoy._**

* * *

It was no later than eight thirty in the morning and with in the last five minutes that staffroom had come alive, the hustle and bustle of teachers moving around in their polyester suits, the material scrapping together as one or two move past each other, the turning of pages as forgotten marking finally gets its notice, the scratch of red pen moving swiftly and deliberately across the cheap paper with no second thought, enhanced by the mumble of tired Monday morning chatter, filling the busy space.

The clattering of spoons against china as cup after cup of tea was made, to which Lorraine only added too, dazed, as she took comfort in the mornings traffic, enjoying the deafening roar of school life which she desperately missed, maybe a little too much.

'Lorraine? Lorraine...?' She jumped lightly as a hand waved in front of her face, reaching out she swatted the offending body part away, smiling as she turned slightly towards the voice.

'What?' She answered playfully, the spoon in her cup now standing still, resting as she smiled brightly up at one Nikki Boston, eyes sparkling.

'Where we're you just now, you seemed pretty out of it?' The brunettes brow creased slightly, light concern lacing her words, her finger making subtle contact with Lorraine's hand, circling the gold band, palm flat on the worktop.

'Sorry, it's just I miss this place, bein' here every mornin', y'know?' She removed the tea-spoon and set it in the sink, lifting her cup off the counter as she came to stand by Nikki again, giving her a small smile, before her eyes danced around the room.

'God knows why!' Nikki joked, as she too allowed her gaze to skim the room before settling back to Lorraine, 'You're here all day today, yeah?'

'Uh-huh, I may not own this place anymore, but I wanna see where my donations are going. Does this taste off to you?' The blonde pulled a face as she handed her cup of tea to Nikki, 'Tastes awful!' Lorraine continued bitterly.

Nikki took the cup from Lorraine, tasting the hot beverage, she shook her head and handed it back to Lorraine, 'Tastes fine, hormones maybe? Look I've got to go,' She said picking up the neat stack of papers by her side, tucking them carefully under her arm, before dropping a chaste kiss on Lorraine's lips, 'Come see me later, yeah?' She asked as she turned around as she reached for the door.

'Sure.' With a wink from Nikki and a whistle from none other than Tom, the brunette was gone, leaving Lorraine to decide that, not only was her pregnancy, only three months in, stopping her from liking poultry, it was now tea as well.

There were two things she hated in that moment: Nikki for getting her pregnant, artificial or not, and the staffroom, robbing her of her morning indulgence; the room seemingly empty now it no longer occupied her wife.

The three odd hours until lunch now seemed more like a lifetime.

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks for reading...I'll aim to write something more soon :)_**


	3. New Beginnings

**_A/N: Based on episode 28, I had to somehow fit it into my timeline, Lorraine leaving the school and all that, so after God knows how many times I've written this, due to failings of the site and not wanting to save my work on numerous occasions, here is the next chapter._**

**_Apologies for any typos, I'm too tired to bother proof reading._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

_'Did I just do the right thing?' You don't even need to think about your answer, because you know it, hell she even knows it, that yes she has. _

_'Yea, you always do.' And when it comes down to it, she always does._

_'Except with us hey?' Except with us, but she realized her mistake, she pulled through, right when you needed her too._

_'Ancient history.' Even though it still stings to think about that day, regardless of you now being back together._

_'See you around'/ 'I better go...' Because what else can you say to the woman you love, when she's sacrificed something she's worked so hard to achieve. _

* * *

_Later on..._

You're halfway through marking a shit load of papers when the door goes, you put the pen down and pinch the bridge of your nose, willing the headache that's started to form to go away.

You stand and stride to the door, taking it off the latch before opening it, and when your eyes fall on the sight in front of you, you can't help the smile that's creeping its way onto your face.

'Hey.' The woman on the other side of the door smiles, she raises a bottle of champagne and wiggles it back and forth, crystal champagne flutes held tightly in her other hand. You can only guess how expensive they are.

'Thought we could celebrate!' She say as she steps around as you hold the door open for her, you watch her back as she makes her way into your longue, her curls bouncing gently, a slight sway in her hips.

She sets the champagne flutes on the coffee table and hands you the bottle, 'Thought you could do the honours, 'specially after knocking some sense into me earlier,' She takes off her scarf, still in the same clothes she's been wearing all day, 'Well, you and Christine.' She adds, just loud enough for you to hear.

'You know I have my own champagne flutes right?' You say, subtly trying go get her mind off the days previous events, and also to make a point because you do have a very nice set of glasses somewhere in the cupboard.

'I know.'

She smiles at you as she finally sits down on the brown leather sofa, watching the way your hands move around the bottle, taking away the golden foil before wringing the head of the cork. It pops, easy, with no spill, only the vapours of the trapped gasses escaping from the neck.

Your pour out two glasses, badly you might add, with more bubbles than liquid. Lorraine picks one of them up and raises it.

'To new beginning's!' She toasts, her voice sounding forlorn even though a small smile is gracing her lips as she sips her drink, you mimic her, repeating her toast and drinking from the slender glass.

It tastes expensive. Hundreds of pounds worth of expensive, but you don't dare ask about the cost, not only would it be rude but you kinda don't want to know how much money you're drinking.

You briefly wonder if you'll shit out gold in the morning.

The first glass is emptied, around little to no conversation, both of you sitting in comfortable silence, mulling over the events of the day.

Over the second glass, conversation starts to flow freely, you telling her how proud you are of her and the decisions she's made, she's gracious about it, telling you that had you not yelled at her like you did, the outcome of today might have been different, she knows had she gone through with the 'Lorraine Donnegan's School of Excellence' approach she would've been making a huge mistake.

'That's why I've got you Nikki,' She says as she sets her glass down and moves so she's kneeling in front of you, 'to stop me doing stupid things, to give me a boot up the bum when my ego gets too big. You know, I sometimes wonder why you're still with me, I really don't deserve you.'

One hand, her left, is resting gently on your knee and her eyes are boring straight into yours, unwavering and so beautifully blue, she takes one of you hands in her right one, fingers entwined.

'I love you Lorraine, whether you think you deserve me or not, I love you.' You trace her face with your fingers, marvelling at how soft her skin is, 'And the sex helps.' She giggles and then she's leaning forward, lifting herself higher on her knees, you can feel her breath warm on your face, wishing she'd just hurry up and kiss you.

The door bell goes.

You look at the clock and wonder who'd be calling round at this hour, reminding yourself that it's only seven.

'Ignore it.' Her lips are now ghosting against your own, but whoever's at the door is persistent, ringing the bell a second time.

It gets your attention, you march towards the door, opening it quickly, almost angry, but you relax upon recognising the face on the other side of the threshold.

'Tom, hey.'

'Hey' He studies you, hands in his pockets as he rocks on the balls of his feet, once, then twice, 'You ready?' He asks, and you wonder what you're supposed to be ready for, he clearly spots the confusion flittering across your face, 'It's Thursday, pub night?'

You open you mouth, an apology forming on your tongue, but it's Lorraine's phone that instead breaks the silence, there's some shuffling and one 'Damn it!' before the phone is answered.

'It's not what it looks like...?' You say it as a question, because to Tom it might just look like two friends having a quiet night in, the look on his face says otherwise, and you don't know how Lorraine wants to publicise this.

'It's exactly what it looks like. Hey, Tom.'

It could go either way now, with Tom turning around and walking off without another word, he isn't, after all, too keen on Lorraine at the moment, hasn't been since she promoted you actually, or he could be a friend about it, and pretend to be happy for you.

'Kept that quiet.' He keeps his voice devoid of any emotion, clearly he doesn't know what to make of it all, you smile when he sighs, because you know he's deciding to be a friend rather than a disgruntled employee, holding a grudge for his old boss.

You could've hugged him.

'So, I knew that you were...' He shakes his head and gives you a small smile, he may have a gay son, but the whole topic still makes him uncomfortable, 'but I never would've pegged Lorraine to be...well, you know...'

'I am.' Her confession drifts from the lounge and down the hall.

'She is.' You don't know why you're confirming it, it's obvious that Tom heard, you just need something to say to break the awkwardness, 'Look Tom, I don't think I'm gonna be able to go tonight.'

'Don't be silly Nik, we'll go,' Lorraine says as she hangs up her phone, slinging an arm around your waist before flashing each of you a smile, 'so long as it's alright for me to go o' course?'

'The more the merrier.' He says with a tight smile, putting on his best face more for my benefit than for his.

She grabs her scarf and my coat, handing it to me as she passes, her and Tom both stand in the drive as I lock the door to my small yet affordable house, she links our arms when I'm done, the three of us walking to the pub together.

'Tom, I want to apologise,' Lorraine starts as we hit the end of my drive way, her heels clicking on the tarmac, 'You know, for all the grief I've given you over the last few weeks, today especially. I'm sorry.' Her voice is light and her words are genuine.

Her apology is except as soon as a sigh escapes Tom's mouth, 'Water under the bridge, Hey? Besides, you pulled through in the end.' They may not make friends straight away, but this is progress.

* * *

Tom goes in the pub before you do, both of you standing on the pavement, enjoying the quiet, because pretty soon you're going to have, God knows, how many eyes on you, all judging you within an inch of your life, and then the silence will be broken.

'You ready for this?' You ask Lorraine, because you definitely aren't, but you keep telling yourself that it'll be easier telling people about this sooner rather than later, neither of you wanting it to fester like a bad smell.

'No.' She laughs, pulling herself closer to you, her hands spread against your back, and even through the leather of your jacket you can feel their warmth, 'but I don't care, nothing else matters so long as I have you.'

You kiss her, softly at first, but then her hands are in your hair, depending the kiss, her tongue skimming at your bottom lip, you moan lightly, your lips parting, her tongue darting between them quickly, tasting you.

You pull part breathless, and suddenly someone is talking, you both turn around and there's Sonya putting out a cheeky fag with her heel.

'I said; I thought you two had broken up. I know, I know, none of my business right?' Her heavily made up eyes flicker between us before she shuffles back inside, 'Congrats though, yeah...' She throws over her shoulder as the door begins to swing shut.

Without another word, you take her hand, kissing her quickly, before you pull her gently, encouraging her to follow as you walk purposefully through the pub doors, she stays close on your heels; the only reassurance you need is the warmth her hand gives you as it sits comfortable against your own.

* * *

_**A/N: After all that writing, I am now going to have a nap. Thanks for reading.**_


	4. Before Scotland

**A/N: This takes place after season 7 episode 30 - before the move to Scotland. It's the first time you see them in the same scene (I think), and the 'wild child' remark made by Nikki kinda got me thinking, what if they got together after that episode as a one time thing... and low and behold this chapter was created :p**

**_Rated M for adult themes._**

* * *

_'Bit of a wild child were you?' _

Lorraine had guessed before that moment about Nikki's sexual orientation, the other woman had practically eye fucked her even before she'd asked the question, her steel eyes had taken her in, head to toe to breasts, just like all of the males in that room.

She had been brave and held the other woman's gaze as she spoke, almost challenging, a knowing smile had made it way onto Nikki's face.

Lorraine's own sexuality was not something she hid in the dark, even though only a small selection of people knew, her sister for instance, who she'd presented with a gorgeous pair of heels to distract her from the shock; her mother, who with a serious case of dementia probably didn't remember anyway, her father (but he could go fuck himself for all she cared), and one or two of her executive employees.

Michael, she reasoned, had no business knowing, especially if he hadn't come to that assumption already himself, it was the frustration of it all that made her behaviour difficult to manage in school. Well, that and having a deadbeat for a dad who'd walked out on them with some woman he'd knocked-up when she was twelve.

With the school day over, the students all filing out of the gates, she had found herself almost alone on the playground with Nikki when she'd asked the brunette out for that a drink that very night.

She'd dressed nice, they'd had dinner, followed with more than a couple of drinks until they were both giggling like teenagers, falling over each other until they made it to Lorraine's hotel room.

They'd only just made it through the door before Nikki had her pinned up to the wall, one hand holding her wrists above her head, the other snaking its way to her back, taking hold of the zip and dragging it down slowly, her dress loosening as the taller woman kissed her with dangerous ferocity.

Hot lips traced down her throat and across her collarbone, her hands free as Nikki used both of hers to pull the dress down, until it lay pooled at their feet.

With heel clad feet Lorraine kicked it away, her breathing deepening as Nikki's mouth went lower, her black lace panties the next thing to go.

Her fingers drove into brown hair, her nails biting into scalp, a moan escaping her as Nikki's tongue found its way between her legs, tasting her. One hand resting on her hip, holding her where she stood, the other lightly tracing patterns against her thigh.

Her stomach muscles tightened. One finger. Two. She could feel the sweat lacing her skin, trying to cool her burning body down, unsuccessfully.

The air in her lungs escaping her in short ragged breaths as she felt that all too familiar coil making its way through her body, she tensed, the other woman's name forming on her lips.

Lorraine slumped against the wall, spent, with Nikki kissing her way back up her body, with the occasional nibble here and there.

Kissing the blondes lips before taking her hand and pulling her gently to the bed, she followed, a seductive smile on her lips, as she regained control, pushing Nikki onto the mattress.

Happy in the knowledge that this stunning woman would not be heading up to Scotland, and therefore no need for her to feel guilty knowing she'd slept with someone who was not going to be under her employ.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading.**_


	5. Post-its

_**A/N: A slightly pointless and probably rubbish chapter, but I figured that Nikki and Lorraine are probably the type who leave each other post-it notes due to their busy lifestyles... so yeah, hopefully it's more cute than it is rubbish.**_

**_Anyway, enjoy._**

* * *

Wednesday

It was the same as any other Wednesday, Lorraine had left early in the hopes of missing the morning traffic and making it to London before noon, Nikki had been less optimistic.

She'd gone to the fridge ready to take out the milk for her cuppa when a post-it note stopped her in her tracks.

It simply read:

**_'Morning. Red or white? 3'_**

Nikki took the paper from the fridge and thought it over, flicking the corner with the her fingers, the colour of the post it suddenly catching her attention.

It was a light yellow, not too bright and definitely not overbearing. It was simple, calm and elegant, a shade of yellow that would go nicely with peach and white, and possibly a hint of blue.

Grabbing another post-it she replied: _**'Yellow?x'**_

Hoping that Lorraine would see the colours potential as she had.

Thursday

_**L: 'Yellow? Yellow...Nik, you're a star, why didn't I think of that :) x'**_

Followed by a second:

_**L: 'Buffet or set meal? Can't decide x'**_

_**N: 'Set meal, it'll be easier with any vegetarians x'**_

Friday

Yesterdays message were still on the fridge door when Lorraine went to take out the orange juice that morning, she smiled to herself as she pulled them off, reading Nikki's reply to her catering dilemma, deciding that, yes a set plan, especially where dietary needs were concerned, was probably best.

Looking at the appliance door again, she noticed another note, which underneath, stuck on by blue-tack, were two magazine cut outs, she frowned trying to decipher Nikki's early morning scrawl as she did most mornings, usually it ended up being something as simple as 'need milk'.

_**N: 'HELP! B.M, which one?**_

She let her eyes scan over the two images, taking in the fine details, the trim, the stitching, the cut, colour coordinating everything, before finally finding a red marker(which wasn't hard considering Nikki's occupation) and circling the one she liked best, at the bottom adding: '_**Dinner Luigi's, tonight 7, my treat x'**_

Saturday

A day spent entirely in the bedroom, except for the occasion all trip to the bathroom and the five minutes it took to get decent, run downstairs and answer the door to the pizza delivery guy.

It was Saturday after all.

Sunday

Nikki woke up to an empty bed, knowing Lorraine no doubt working off last night's pizza in the pool. She groaned as she pulled herself out of bed, and heading downstairs, slipping on a robe as she went.

She sighed as she smelt freshly brewed coffee, walking with great intent to the coffee machine, picking up a mug from the counter as she passed.

She went to pick up the decanter, when she noticed a note was hanging delicately against the rim of the jug. She smiled as she read it.

**_'May 2nd x'_**

Their wedding planned out on a trail of post-its.

* * *

_**A/N: Wednesday and Thursday are based on flower arrangements/colours, Friday is all about the suit for the Best Man, because I can see Nikki asking Tom to be hers :) and Friday is the wedding date, I'm using the 2nd May as that's when episode 21 aired, so yeah. **_

_**As usual, thanks for reading. **_


End file.
